1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to processor interfaces and more particularly to allowing appropriate security models to be utilized in conjunction with processor interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The information technology (IT) industry is placing increasing importance on security issues in computer systems. Additionally, system management is becoming increasingly important.
Computer systems have historically had a sideband interface, e.g., a debug interface, separate from the main processor interface(s), that provides access to detailed system state information, through e.g., a Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) interface. However, security policies in prior art systems did not address such sideband interfaces.